A very merry Bleach Christmas
by Xeno Shishigawa
Summary: Our heroes are celebrating Christmas in Karakura town, but two people don't know what to get each other. Will they find the right gift in time? Find out. OCxRukia, slight IchixMatsu


Xeno Shishigawa: Hey everyone! In celebration of Christmas I decided to make a Bleach fanfic that's based on the Gift of the Magi. Hope you all like! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Xeno Shishigawa doesn't own Bleach, or it's characters.

* * *

-Christmas Eve-

It was Christmas Eve in Karakura town and everyone was getting prepared for the most celebrated day of the year. They were hanging Christmas stockings over the chimney, baking Christmas cookies and making last minute Christmas shopping. Now we turn to the apartment of one Neo Shinshiro.

The young Substitute Soul Reaper was laying on his bed thinking of what to get Rukia for Christmas.

"What am I gonna do? Christmas is tomorrow and I have no idea what to get for Rukia." said Neo. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet before opening it.

"Not to mention I have hardly any cash left." Neo said as the anime dread lines ran down the side of his head. He then got up and went to the living room. He walked over to the front door and slipped on his winter boots and coat.

"Maybe I'll find something in town." said Neo as he grabbed the handle and opened the door only to be met with a certain busty lieutenant.

"Hi Neo!" said one Rangiku Matsumoto. Neo gave Rangiku a questioning look.

"Why are you here, Matsumoto?" asked Neo as he stepped past her and closed the door before locking it.

"Oh, I just stopped by for a visit." said Rangiku. "And why don't you ever address me by my first name?" Neo then started walking with Rangiku following by his side.

"Because I haven't known you long enough." said Neo. '_Plus if I did then she would show up almost every day wanting to hang out. But I won't tell her that._' Neo then looked at Rangiku.

"Why are you here in the world of the living anyway? Does Toshiro even know you're here?" asked Neo. Rangiku just smiled.

"What my captain doesn't know won't hurt him." said Rangiku.

-Meanwhile in the Soul Society-

The captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya, was walking to his office to see if Rangiku had finished the paperwork. He figured she hadn't even started, opting to drink instead, but he hadn't run into her outside the office yet so he hoped against hope that she was actually working...for once. Once he reached the door to his office he opened it and walked inside.

"Rangiku have you finished the paperwork yet?" asked Toshiro as he looked toward his desk. His eyes widened, however, when he saw not Rangiku, but Momo Hinamori of squad 5.

"Momo?" asked Toshiro. Momo looked up to see Toshiro and smiled.

"Oh hi, Toshiro!" said Momo. Toshiro gave Momo a questioning look.

"Momo, what are you doing here and where is Rangiku?" asked Toshiro.

"Rangiku said she had something important to do in the world of the living and asked me to cover for her." Momo explained. Several tick marks appeared on Toshiro's forehead.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled at the top of his lungs.

-Back in the world of the living-

"So what are you doing?" asked Rangiku.

"...Promise not to tell anyone?" asked Neo. Rangiku nodded her head.

"I'm trying to find Rukia a present for Christmas, but I just can't find anything she would like that I can afford." said Neo. Rangiku's face lit up with excitement.

"Aw, you do love Rukia!" said Rangiku. Neo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I DO NOT! I just wanna give her something for Christmas, ok!" said Neo as he looked away while blushing. Rangiku just giggled.

"All I know is that as long as it comes from the heart she'll love it." said Rangiku.

'_From the heart, huh._' thought Neo.

"Anyway, I gotta go." said Rangiku. Neo gave her a questioning look.

"Go? Go where?" asked Neo.

"To Ichigo's! This year I'll get that guy under the mistletoe!" said Rangiku with determination in her icy blue eyes.

"What are you...? Nevermind, good luck." said Neo as Rangiku took off toward Ichigo's house.

-Meanwhile-

Rukia was walking through another part of Karakura town trying to think of what to get Neo for Christmas. She was, unfortunately, in the same predicament that Neo was currently in. Back in the Soul Society Renji had offered to give her the money to get Neo a present, but she turned it down saying that she needed to do it herself. Now she was beginning to regret turning Renji's offer down. As she was thinking she came to a halt in front of a store and saw, in the window, a locket. It was an ordinary locket that was stainless steel and had a craving of a phoenix on it. Rukia's eyes lit up with excitement as she ran in the store.

-Back with Neo-

Neo was walking when he came across a phone store that was selling Chappy phone cases. Neo's eyebrows rose slightly as he looked at the pink rabbit phone case.

"Who in the hell would buy this?" asked Neo. Suddenly, Neo's eyebrows disappeared into his hair as he realized that this phone case would be perfect as a gift for Rukia. At near flash step speed, Neo ran inside, grabbed the case, and went to the check out counter.

"Can I help you?" asked the female clerk with a smile on her face. Neo placed the phone case on the counter.

"How much for this Chappy the rabbit phone case?" asked Neo. The clerk scanned the phone case.

"Fifty dollars." said the clerk. Neo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the price.

"F-FIFTY DOLLARS?! How is a phone case fifty dollars?" asked Neo.

"I'm sorry, but it's the most popular phone case right now and with it being Christmas Eve they're in high demand. I'm terribly sorry." said the clerk.

'_I don't have fifty dollars. I've only got five bucks. So much for Rukia's present._' thought Neo as he took the phone case and turned to go put it back.

"That's a lovely gold chain around your neck." said the clerk. Neo turned toward the clerk with confusion written on his face before looking in the window at his reflection and seeing the chain around his neck.

"Oh, this is my late sister's chain. She gave it to me for our birthday." said Neo.

"It's very lovely." said the clerk. Neo nodded his head in agreement.

"It's worth a lot to me and not because it's gold." said Neo as he looked at the chain. Neo's eyebrows disappeared into his hair again as he got an idea.

-Later that evening-

Neo walked through the front door of his apartment carrying a present for Rukia that was wrapped in white Christmas wrapping paper and tied off with a purple bow. Neo closed the door and kicked off his boots before hanging his coat on the coat rack. He then walked to his bedroom. Upon entering his bedroom he found Rukia sitting at his desk finishing up wrapping a present. Getting a mischievous grin on his face he crept up behind Rukia.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Neo.

"AAAHH!" screamed Rukia as she put her hands over the present in an attempt to hide it, and failing miserably. She then looked back and glared at a laughing Neo.

"You jackass! Don't sneak up on me!" Rukia berated Neo.

"Hahahaha, sorry. I couldn't resist." said Neo. His expression then changed to nervousness as he held out the present to Rukia.

"What's this?" asked Rukia as she took the present. Neo sat on his bed.

"It's your Christmas present." said Neo. Rukia smiled a small smile before taking her present for Neo and handing it to him. Neo's present was wrapped in black wrapping paper with snowflake designs all over it and tied off with a white bow.

"Here's yours." said Rukia as Neo took the present. Rukia then took a seat next to Neo on the bed and the two opened their presents at the same time. Both Soul Reapers' smiles fell as they saw their gifts.

"A Chappy phone case for my...phone." Rukia said sadly.

"A locket for my...sister's chain." Neo said sadly. Rukia turned to Neo.

"I gave up my phone to get you that locket." Rukia confessed. Neo then turned to Rukia.

"And I gave up my sisters chain to get you that phone case." said Neo. Rukia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at Neo's confession.

"W-Why would you do that?" asked Rukia. Neo just chuckled.

"Because I wanted to give you something that you'll always remember. Something that came from the heart." said Neo. "Even if the material item doesn't last as long." Rukia giggled.

"Merry Christmas, Neo." said Rukia. Neo smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Rukia." said Neo.

-End-

* * *

Xeno Shishigawa: Well, that's that. I hope you liked this fanfic. If so then please read, review, comment, but don't flame! Merry Christmas to all you, and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
